Rise Rise Beyblade Burst
Rise Rise Beyblade Burst is the English opening theme to the Beyblade Burst Rise series. It debuted alongside the first episode of the season, Ace Dragon! On The Rise. It is performed by Jonathon Young. Lyrics TV Size Rise! Rise! Rise! Beyblade Burst! Gotta find a way to go next level. Cause a hero's gotta fight to survive! Let it rip into a high stakes battle! Resonance makes us come alive! Whoaaa! (3!) Whoaaa! (2!) Whoaaa! (1!) Because we're the warriors of destiny! Whoaaa! 3! 2! 1! Go! (Rise!) (Rise!) Everybody wants to (Rise!) be the hero, (Rise!) to the next battle! Beyblade Burst! (Rise!) Keep smiling, beat the (Rise!) whole world now! (Rise!) Be the champion! Beyblade Burst! Rise! Full Version Characters * Dante Koryu * Arman Kusaba * Taka Kusaba * Ichika Kindo * Valt Aoi * Delta Zakuro * Pheng Hope * Blindt DeVoy * Fumiya Kindo * Lodin Haijima * Joe Lazure * Aiger Akabane * Dragon * Valtryek Beyblades * Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan * Sword Valtryek Blitz Power Retsu * Venom Devolos Vanguard Bullet * Glyph Dragon Sting Charge Zan * Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen * Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan * Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten * Right Artemis 12 Hunter * Hazard Kerbeus 3Hit Xtreme * Vise Leopard Infinity Wedge Videos BEYBLADE BURST RISE Opening Theme|TV Size BEYBLADE BURST RISE - Official Theme Song "Rise" (Performed by Jonathan Young)-0|Live Performance Gallery Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Dante Grabbing Dragon.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Dante Koryu.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Dante at Victories.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Victories Club.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Dante Putting Ace Dragon on Launcher.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Heated Up Dante.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Valt's Special Move.png BBGTA Gold Turbo (Slash Valkyrie).png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Valt and Dante.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Delta Zakuro.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Heated Up Dante 2.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Ace Dragon's Avatar.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst The Risen 3.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Glyph Dragon vs. Wizard Fafnir.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Venom Devolos Bursting Beys.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Dante's Special Move.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Fumiya Kindo.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Lodin Haijima.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Joe Lazure.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Dante's Launch.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Ace Dragon vs. Bushin Ashindra.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Aiger Akabane.png Beyblade Burst GT - Gatti'n'Roll Aiger Akabane.png Burst Rise E1 - Ace Dragon Bursts.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Ace Dragon.png Burst Rise E1 - Heated Up Dante.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Ace Dragon vs. Venom Devolos.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu vs Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Dante Launching Ace Dragon.png Trivia * In the Gatti'n'Roll! version of the Risen 3 scene, Delta's mouth is moving, but in the Rise Rise Beyblade Burst version, his mouth never moves. Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Opening Themes Category:Opening & Ending Themes Category:English Music